


《XCRX》一二一二

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 全年齡無差
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 2





	《XCRX》一二一二

Simon不喜歡和人打交道，或許說是他的個性使然。但剛認識Colin時就覺得他有鬼，彷彿他天生就藏隻狐狸尾巴晃呀晃，假裝熟悉得不得了的一股氣息，自信地闡述他對樂器本身溫度的見解，不時就用高高在上的語氣帶入自己的理念。  
「或許我們在很多方面很相似。」Colin自信地說道

這次他帶了茶具來辦公室，自然而然地闖進他的領域泡茶聊天。原本Simon是想質問他有關網路過載的事，現在變得他像是那個沒禮貌的人－－也許就是，他從來不會敲門。  
這種茶放了點雛菊，不過不用擔心，香氣喝起來不會太濃烈。Colin緩緩為他介紹講究的茶葉和茶具，碾掉Simon不滿推拒的怨言，他也果斷放棄和他爭辯，反倒從應付轉向回應。而年長男人微笑，他知道對方的心思就是這麼簡單，也有部分原因是他用了點不正當的管道認識他，不過經驗來說他很擅長對付這種小毛頭。  
「你聽過我的專輯了吧。」Colin餘光瞄到他的播放機還轉著自己的LOGO。  
「嗯。」搔首。  
「如何？」  
「還不錯。」點頭而不直視對方。  
「那可真是最高的讚賞了呢。」克制不住的大笑。  
他享受這個時光。比起被文件堆壓地窒息，在高空喝下午茶，什麼都不做，呆看日落的感覺好很多。Simon對Colin說的話心不在焉，只能截取到幾個音節去分辨，太過放鬆就會如此，而對方正是最得戒備的人。一瞬間他分不清楚他的金眸和夕陽有何不同，他們同是拾穗的顏色－－同要賴以維生的能量。

有人睡著了。Simon睡的迷糊，大抵也沒有聽明白他剛才說的玩笑話，Colin也不再發出聲音，繼續在紙上沙沙寫下一串方言記錄。他準備拎起空蕩蕩的茶壺離開前，把屬於他的顏色披回Simon肩膀上。

那是好幾個月前的事了。  
人類從冷凍進到烤箱的季節，天氣系統老是這樣沒有適中的溫度讓他選別的衣服，他們說這樣更還原古人類生活，Simon只覺得要被悶成肉乾，沒有盡頭的冷氣和帳單費用一樣吹得他頭疼。適當的溫度讓他進入安心又舒適的狀態，不願意從被窩裡起身碰混音器。  
默默在腦裡寫下幾個破碎的單音節，其實是看到牆上的油漆裂縫才想起來，那些起伏看起來正是自己需要的。就算只有一個人他也不會大聲唱出他要的曲子，感覺像個白痴。Simon從喉裡發出破碎的幾個音節，至少他腦海迴盪著聲音就好。愈聽愈讓人迷糊，或許是因為舒適的氣溫讓他的腦不自覺都進入休眠，淺淺還能聽見冷氣運作的雜音，不過更多的是流動的寂靜，和捉不著的想法。太多色塊在腦裡迸發、破裂，不能理解。  
『……我想見他……』  
猛然被巨大的沉重給壓著，因一時呼吸困難而醒來。一瞬間沉到海底的石塊，整座海都壓著他的五臟六腑，只有讓人作嘔又痛苦的感想。心臟還顫的不得了，像為了汲水的魚兒擱淺在岸上。感覺腦子進了海水的沉重，什麼也反應不過來。  
如夢的拯救世界後幾個禮拜（或是幾天而已？）他彷彿半輩子沒有這麼清靜過，享著和家人團聚的日子，天天都能碰到空氣吉他還能安眠到十點的日子對他來說可稀奇了。  
可壓抑不會停滯。

Simon表演完還有餘力就會敲敲Joez的玻璃窗子，把吉他丟在剛消毒過後的沙發上，看Joe表演把牛奶從高空倒進高腳杯的特技。  
「白痴，誰喝牛奶用高腳杯裝了。」  
「看起來比較高級，就能多收你三十。」Joe把杯子推到他的眼前，笑嘻嘻的搓揉指尖明示。Simon置之不理，大口飲下不近純白色的液體，有參了水和糖漿掩飾過去的銅臭。  
「哎你怎麼看起來就臉這麼臭，笑一個嘛smile、smile－－」  
Joe繼續賣傻想逗他笑，他總會因為這樣搥他一拳後笑出來。  
不過這次看起來沒什麼用處，Simon仍然擺著一股臭臉。你臉再臭牛奶都要變成優格了，Joe沒有說出來，怕等等有人直接騎車溜了。  
「……談戀愛了？」  
「屁。」  
Simon嗆了一口奶，猛然抬起頭來看Joe笑瞇瞇的樣子，整張臉都笑的要糊了整個人笑的彎腰，得扶著吧檯撐起身子，讓Simon不自覺在腦裡想著猴子。  
「都27歲了還因為談戀愛的事情搞得這樣，太蠢了啦！就讓第三象限戀愛達人－－Joe來秀你一手吧！」實際上他根本沒談過戀愛，連戀愛的邊都沾不上。  
「……白痴。」  
「我敢用我的Bass和你賭，你只是不想承認。」  
「……。」Joe對自己的直覺沾沾自喜，樂得差點把手裡的玻璃杯摔成碎屑。  
不語。Simon低著頭什麼也不說，捧著牛奶的手心不曉得是水珠還是手汗，黏答答的感覺令他噁心，像是內臟糾結糊塗的觸感，更直覺的想法是見到他時的心理狀態。  
生鏽的銅鈴敲開玻璃門，Joe明明保證了不會有別人。Simon抱著不安循著聲音往後一探，他先看見他的皮鞋拖著一地的泥水進來、被染成深褐色的大衣，原本還能聽見他在地毯磨掉髒水一邊對該死的陣雨碎嘴，直到他抬起頭，一瞬間愣了動作，對著吧檯揮手。就算看不清他的五官，但是他還是曉得他是誰－－不然還會有誰？  
Simon不滿地瞪著Joe，不過對方只是打趣的笑道，做出「又不是『別人』」的唇語。

「嗯？真巧啊，我剛好來找二代拿東西。」  
Colin不請自來地坐到Simon隔壁，讓年輕人不自覺往旁邊移了一寸（即使他們碰不著）。見他十分疲倦的樣子，甚至看起來眼角的皺紋都變深了，默默不語，只盯著Joe走到後臺去拿貨的背影。  
他一身混著泥土和血腥味，本身古龍水和菸草的味道全被喧賓奪主了。至少他不講話的時候還頗帥，深邃的五官也迷倒過不少女性吧，笑起來還有天生具備的貴族風範。Simon暗自在心裡想像他年輕時的樣子，實際上他見過，只是沒太大印象了。

「最近還好嗎？」  
「還行，Shannon復原的狀況很好。」  
「我是說你自己，Simon。」  
「你管好你自己重要得多吧？」

Colin以嘲弄的眼神看著Simon，一時之間他說不出任何話，只是盯著他暗沉的藍色眸子瞧，真令人憐憫的暗藍色。後者則是露出一股難以言喻的表情，像是害怕受罵的孩子、也是戒備狀態的野獸。於是他決定伸出沒有溫度的金屬義手，揉亂他一頭金色的鬃毛。這是下意識想戲弄他的心情。但為什麼是機械？  
井然有序的生活被任何人搗亂，不論是誰，Simon都不能接受－－自從Colin闖入他的生活，一切都變調了。A開頭的文件放在C裡頭、午餐時間被他延長、甚至新的空氣吉他是他第一個碰到……連心拍數都被他搗亂，像規律的鐘擺間闖入一隻老鼠。  
他感覺自己的額頭在發燙，被冰冷的機械觸碰不該有這種反應，從頭蔓延至全身的熱烈，甚至他能聽見自己的血液在沸騰的聲音。

「走開。」Simon擺了手，一把推開他冷冰冰的金屬義肢。  
真冷淡啊。年長的男人俏皮地蹶嘴。  
緊接著又是一陣漫長的沉默。不如說太久沒有見面，不曉得還能說些什麼。這時Joe拎著一個紙袋走來，靠在吧檯旁看他們一句也不說，氣氛怪微妙的。就和Colin寒暄兩句後為他調酒。

狡猾的把話題從音樂又拉到生活。Colin總是能說出這些讓他訝異又欣賞的見解，連音樂的溫度都是他同樣能理解的，即使他不會直說，Simon仍然會暗自慨嘆他的才華，這是不可否認的。但他喜歡聽他感性的語調多於理性的教誨，這都得等Colin身旁沒有別人時才會坦白，心思細膩的讓他分不清哪些才是謊言，要是全都是真的就倍感欣慰。不過誰知道呢，就算是虛幻的他也沉浸在其中的溫水煮青蛙。  
前些時間他偶爾會寫信來。簡單說些在Node13的日子，炫耀自己的新發現和說無聊的冷笑話。是用草體寫得一手鋼筆字，信紙有墨水和牛皮紙混合的古董味，字體看起來很正式，不過細看就會發現盡寫些不重要的小事，肯定讓人忍不住發笑。Simon想起他前些日子送他的那支鋼筆，他從來不會寫鋼筆字，不過只單純認為「那傢伙會喜歡吧」。  
但是他想不起來信裡寫什麼，多半是瑣碎的事情。剛剛果然不該聽他的話喝了兩杯，醉不了他，但渾身發燙又口乾舌燥的實在讓他不太開心。他看Colin汗漉漉的額前沾了幾撮褐白色的髮絲，醉薰薰地吐著些牛頭不對馬嘴的話，Simon總覺得他這樣子蠢透了，平時自恃紳士風度、冠冕堂皇的那傢伙呢？Colin絲毫不在乎，就這樣趴著睡了。  
Joe對Simon使了個微妙的眼神，想也知道他那傢伙心裡在想什麼，畢竟他的眉毛跳的猥瑣。Simon啐了一口白痴，扶個半殘的酒鬼拖出店裡。

熱呼呼的鼻息散在Simon耳邊，現在他很確定發燙的不只有額頭，整個大腦都在冒煙、燃燒。那人沉甸甸的，要是他清醒著肯定會推開他。一想便感到心理不愉快，Simon實際上不太討厭Colin這樣……太煩躁了，不能再想這些。  
Simon還是想辦法叫了台車來，畢竟守法優良市民不會酒駕。隨便要無人司機帶他們去旅店休息，兩個大男人半夜要去旅店也是怪可疑的。推著他坐到後座，和自己一起。依然昏沉沉的靠在Simon肩上呼嚕沉睡，Simon沒想過Colin的身子也是軟的，至少他從來沒有這麼接近過他，從窗戶的倒影還能隱約看他無害的面貌－－這詞用在他身上真是前所未見。

到了目的地，Simon沒有更多的力氣搬他，只好狠心地把Colin給搖醒，領他搖搖晃晃的走進房裡。  
「我沒有醉，你不必這樣拉著我。」Colin在走到房門口後撬開對方的手，或許他真的醒酒了才能這麼說。  
「以防萬一而已。」他走進房門，照樣拉著對方的白襯衫。  
「那麼真謝謝你的體貼呢。」  
回過頭來只見Colin低頭，在Simon冒冷汗的前額輕吻，輕地他甚至愣了一會兒才曉得剛剛發生什麼事。Simon明白後不自覺的皺了眉頭，盯著對方由不明所以的表情，轉成笑得眼睛都連成一直線。震驚、茫然、氣憤的情緒全揉在一團，冒出未知的欣喜，Simon不曉得做出哪個回應比較適當。  
「你在開玩笑？」刻意壓低聲線隱瞞生氣的語調，這對他而言簡單多了。  
「噢，我很嚴肅。」又是那個讓人討厭的笑容，看膩了。  
「……你醉了。」  
「或許是夢吧。」  
「那你最好別記得。」  
措手不及地，Simon硬拉住他的領口，仰頭吻上Colin的嘴，不讓更多狡辯溜出來。沒想到他的唇也是軟的。這時的Simon不曉得除了接吻還能做什麼，僅僅是感受他的溫度和氣息，有唇齒殘留的酒氣和古龍水香，Colin個人的味道則是柔軟的荊棘，使人忘了危險。  
待他回過神來才知道剛剛幹了什麼事，Simon當下只想推開門衝出去或是跳出窗外，不過他徹底愣在原地，看對方茫然到欣喜的表情。  
「好久不見，Simon。」  
Colin又把年輕人擁進懷裡，踏入無盡的泥沼。人體的溫度讓他想起了去年夏天午後，他睡著前的迷糊話。

為什麼你總戴著眼罩？  
我怕他們知道了。  
知道什麼？  
我可撈了海水，藏在眼底。

Simon又累得閉上雙眼，只顧數心跳的拍子。一、二、一、二……

＞FIN.


End file.
